


Life's Million Moments

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Rex and ahsoka, Snippets, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: Companion Piece to "Life's Made of Moments" little snippets throughout the clone wars series, mostly just little cutesy stuff. Total Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: as I stated, this is a companion piece to my other fic “Life is made of moments” which is brought by attempting to progress that work, and get some other little ideas out of the way at the same time. Hope you enjoy! Some points may be brief some may be longer some may be overviews of thoughts and some may be in depth.

Rex was thinking about this new Jedi they had, a Padawan learner, to Skywalker of all the people. They’d just completed a complex mission, started with a battle on Christophsis, ended with rescuing Jabba’s son, fighting an Assassin, plus Count Dooku, and finally: being done, for now, he was sure they’d have another mission soon. Still, this Jedi Commander Tano, she was barely a teenager, but damn, she fought hard, and they’d barely been in full battles yet. She seemed like a damn good match for the General though, she was stubborn with sass to boot, oh she’d match him well. Rex thought General Kenobi was going to have a sore face with all the smiling he was doing. Rex had heard of a saying about parents telling their children they hoped their child would be just like them, he supposed the same may apply to this, he couldn’t picture Anakin being an easy Padawan, so why give him a pushover? No, you needed someone to match him and test him, push him. He hoped the kid was up to it, though she already seemed to be fitting in well. 

Ahsoka liked the clones, she liked their energy and dynamics, she liked being around them, the saluting was a little strange… the addressing of ‘sir’ or ‘commander Tano’ was as well, it’d take some getting used to. She didn’t like a reaction though, from many of the clones when she introduced herself, there was a flicker when she asked their name… almost like shock or as though they were preparing for the worst… so when she spotted Rex, she decided to ask him.  
“Hey Rexster,” she started and he turned to look at her  
“Yes Commander?” he replied and she fell in step with him.  
“When I ask the men their names, they seem… confused, maybe shocked… it’s not the reaction I was expecting…”  
“That’s because most Commanding officers ask numbers, not names…”  
“Numbers? You don’t really mean that people only call you by your numbers right?”  
“Actually yes, there are more than you’d think…”  
“Well, not me,” she said defiantly and Rex mused, yes she’d match skywalker well.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka stuck close to Wolffe when he was around, Rex couldn’t place it, didn’t try to think on it but she seemed to turn her attention to the other whenever he was around. He wasn’t jealous, just, used to her attention on him, with bright blue eyes ready to take in anything he had to tell her.  
“Rex,” Wolffe started in his armor “We’re leaving now that the battle’s over, see you around?”  
“Yeah, hey, have you met Commander Tano before?”  
“Oh yeah, right when the clone wars started.”  
“What, how?” Rex asked and Wolffe laughed at him  
“General Plo is the Jedi that brought Ahsoka to the temple, it’s apparently a pretty interesting story actually though I’ve never been told it.” he shrugged “Anyway when I was assigned to him he said we had to stop by the medical wing at the temple before leaving, she was in a bed and looked pretty beat to hell.” he started “Apparently she’d just come back from her homeworld completing some right of passage and was recovering from it, the General wanted to check on her, and went to find one of the healers to ask when she’d be fit to leave, thus she and I started chatting.” he paused “When she found out the bulk of the 104th was gone, she said ‘not all your pack is gone’” Wolffe paused “said I’d always have a pack in her.” he smiled “She’s a good kid, you’ll get along just fine.”  
“Thanks for the info, and the vote of confidence.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
.He knew, as soon as she ordered him and was out of his sight, he shouldn’t have let her go on her own. He should not have let her face General Grievous alone, it was a terrible idea, probably the worst she’d had. Yet, she’d ordered him, and he couldn’t define her, stupid and terrible idea or not. Good Soldiers Follow Orders. Played out bitterly in his head. Images of her dead like some of his brothers flashing in her mind. So later, once he saw her again, alive, and uninjured, probably the most impressive thing, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. When they were back on the ship he got her alone in the mess as she was reading over some documents on her Datapad while eating one of her ration packs.  
“Commander, might we talk for a moment?” he asked looking at her and sitting across from her, a cup of Caf in his hand.  
“Sure Rex, what’s up?” she asked looking up from her reading.  
“With all due respect Sir,” he started “If you ever do something that stupid again that could get yourself killed, I will not follow that order.” his tone was even and firm and she raised an eye marking at him staring him down, it made him sweat just a little, her blue eyes, damn those eyes, intense. Then, she smiled and giggled.  
“I’m shocked you followed it at all.” she looked way too pleased with herself.  
“Sir?”  
“I know what I did was stupid, but I knew I’d be able to do it and complete our mission. However, if you feel I’m putting myself in too much harm's way, you’re welcome to object, just know: I’ll do the same to you if I feel you’re taking risks you don’t need to be Captain. I like you too much to let you die.” she smiled at him and he couldn’t help but return it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex didn’t need to be a Jedi to feel her terror, he didn’t need the force to know how scared she was. He didn’t need any of that to see it, to feel it, because he was too. Skywalker had gotten himself blown up saving their skins. He’d heard the pure unhinged terror in her scream,  
“Master!” he never wanted to hear her scream like that again. she was reaching and moving towards him even as he threw them all back with the force, Rex reached out a hand and clasped hard around her bicep to stop her, of course, that didn’t matter once they skidded on the ground.  
The landing was rough, they’d barely made it. Thankfully Skywalker was alive but Ahsoka was terrified, Rex didn’t know how to help her, how to comfort her. She was still young, still so full of emotion, she wasn’t a soldier like he was. He knew she didn’t like the battles. He knew she mourned the loss of her men, his brothers, as hard as he did. Now he had one job: keep Skywalker safe while Ahsoka went to find help.  
That had worked, of course, those predator creatures did a number on his arm. An arm which even after being checked over by the Lurmen healer, was then bandaged by a very concerned Ahsoka asking half a dozen questions about the creatures to the healer faster than almost any of them could process.  
“Easy Padawan,” Aayla all but cooed to her, “They aren’t Akul, they’re not toxic.” the name made the orange-skinned teen focus on the blue-skinned woman.  
“Sorry, force of habit…” Rex looked at her as she finished bandaging his arm. Akul, he didn’t know what that was or why it caused her to rattle off the questions it did. Perhaps some research, or maybe talking to Wolffe, he may know more.  
To Rex’s and Ahsoka’s relief, Anakin was just fine, and once they were back, he was back to normal in no time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahsoka anxiously waited in the hanger for the transport ship to dock, after hearing what happened on the planet Orto Plutonia, she was worried, to say the least. Of course, everyone was fine, she learned that while talking to the men as they de-kitted from their winterized gear though, there were many losses, which Ahsoka hated, she didn’t like thinking of the faces she wouldn’t ever see again. She loved and cared for her men, they were her friends, her tribe, she hated it when they were sad and tried to cheer them up as best she could.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rex wouldn’t ever admit to anyone that he was pacing however, that’s what he was doing. Ahsoka was still in the ICU. He’d been discharged a full rotation before and he hadn’t needed to be in the ICU at all. So, when he learned she was there, he asked the medics if he could see her, maybe it’d help her to hear a familiar voice. He wasn’t let in. Which worried him, Kix finally showed up to his com, and was talking with the medics on site who finally agreed to let them in, Kix under the notion of being Ahsoka’s primary care physician, and Rex as her Captain.  
“Rex, she might not look good…” Kix noted as they walked to her room and he read over her chart. “This virus, even with the antidote is reacting to her system, they’ve been having her on high doses days to just keep ahead of it.” They got to her door. “I’m just warning you…”  
“I’ll be fine.” He was not. She was asleep, well she was on life support, so many wires, there were too many. Why were there so many? Tubes in her arms with bags of fluids. He stopped in the doorway.  
“Commander…” his voice was barely a whisper. “Why isn’t it working?”  
“They’re not sure… I gave them the rest of her records, maybe they’ll make a link?”  
“I can’t imagine Skywalker being okay with this.”  
“Rex,” Kix looked at him. “General Skywalker’s been interrogating Vindi for days, he’s livid.”  
“Good, so am I…” he stayed for a few hours, Kix left long ago. He just talked, rambled mostly. Anakin showed up looking beyond exhausted.  
“General…” Rex started standing and Anakin waved him to rest pulling up the other chair to her bedside.  
“I’m glad to see you recovered,” Anakin noted though he was looking at his Padawan. Was this what it was like, Anakin had to wonder when he got hurt, was she as upset as he was…? Rex didn’t leave him long to fester those thoughts.  
“The Commander wore that expression when you got yourself blown up…” The Captain answered and Anakin looked at him.  
“Unfortunately, Vindi doesn’t know why she’s just more sensitive to the virus, and he’s telling the truth.”  
“Kix gave the medics some more files.”  
“That could help…” Anakin spoke  
It did, partially at least, it was another few days before Ahsoka was taken off life support, another several before she was released, on rest, and then a while before she was cleared for battles again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahsoka felt defeated, almost all her men were gone, her whole squad and no one was to blame but herself, she did this, she caused this. Though throughout it, they didn’t hate her, Rex still backed her. And finally, once the battle was over she was invited to eat with them, to spar with them, when they turned into them teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand.  
Rex stayed up late with her sparring, pinning her against the mat  
“Again,” he called standing up and waiting for her to rise, it was about the 4th or 5th time, they’d lost count, that she refused.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Why not?” he asked  
“I don’t feel like getting knocked down again,”  
“You think someone attacking you will just stop because you don’t feel like getting knocked down.” He asked, voice firm as if he were addressing a misbehaving troop.  
“No, but you’re not my attacker.”  
“What would you have done if I was.”  
“Use my saber…”  
“Assume you don’t have it,”  
“The weapon is my life,”  
“Assume you don’t have it,” he repeated and she stood crossing her arms.  
“Why do you give a damn!?” she exclaimed looking at him “Why do you give a damn if I can fight like a clone?”  
“Because I want you to fight better than we can, I want you to be unbeatable.”  
“Why?!”  
“Because you’re a force that could end this war!” he snapped back at her. “You’re young and strong, stronger than us all, one day you’ll be stronger than Skywalker. I know you can make waves to end these battles in my lifetime.” Rex told her and she blinked at him.  
“I doubt that.”  
“Look at what you did today, you fucked up, I will fully call you on that, you fucked up.” he started and she glared “But then, you learned from your mistake and took the best course of action that protected your men. You won this battle, your planning, your decisions, won this battle, got General Kenobi through, and probably made the biggest push to free that Planet” His finger shot out towards a direction, could have been pointing at Ryloth, might not have been, didn’t matter. She blinked and tipped her head down feeling small. He kneeled in front of her hands on her shoulders.  
“You won this battle Little ‘un.” he assured her. “I want to keep you alive long enough to win a war.” she nodded softly “We’ll stop for tonight, but we are not done,” he told her standing again. They parted shortly after, he didn’t miss the gentle smile and the thanks she gave him. 

Truthfully Rex needed her to fight them off, fight off anyone two or three times her size, especially a clone. He needed to know if he didn’t have her back, she could handle her own. Damn Wolffe, he asked if she could fight them off, he put this worry in his head, she’s a female, they’re men… racked up for months at a time with nothing but a hand, sometimes a brother, and some videos? They all eventually went stir crazy. The cloners tried to make them perfect but in doing so unknowingly, and unable to counter it without other more severe side effects, made them have a sex drive that’d rival a holovid star on aphrodisiacs. He groaned, this was Wolffe’s fault, making him worry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I may do bits of each season in a chapter, but as the series progresses, I’ll probably split up some things.

Ahsoka while on Library duty, which was stupidly boring, had found a Changeling, rather, she found Madame Jocasta on the ground passed out, not hidden. She thought, for a moment, who takes the place of a person and doesn’t hide the freaking body?! It was then that she, while already on high alert being told that something was happening in the temple, apprehended the person. It wasn’t long after that she’d learned a bounty hunter named Cad Bane had broken in and stolen a Jedi Holocron. A terrifying fact in and of itself. Holocrons while mostly harmless on their own, they recorded and stored data, mostly saber forms, important things from Jedi history, lessons from long-dead Masters. With a crystal, exposed data of the next Jedi, the future younglings, padawans, knights, and Masters.   
Rex hearing about an attack, or explosion, or something nothing was really clear, headed towards the temple with his men, they weren’t allowed in, however: the Changeling was taken out to them by a generally annoyed looking Ahsoka. He looked her over, from afar, she looked okay, unhurt at least, though being with the suspect and talking to the Coruscant Guards meant she was probably near when all of this happened.   
It wasn’t long after that they were being shipped out, ASAP, to meet up with a Jedi Master who’d gone out of contact but had something important.   
“Master, I found him.” it was that tone again, the one Rex hated hearing from his Commander. The broken words leaving her lips, shock, and horror, mostly sadness and pain. She sidestepped so Anakin could see the fallen Jedi, Rex turning Ahsoka to keep her from looking for long, it wouldn’t help her. She watched Anakin with a worried expression.   
They’d spotted him, ran off to find him in the hangar bay, he taunted them, damn that bounty hunter, Rex vowed to make him pay. He got Ahsoka alone, dangerous on its own, more so with a ship rigged up to his entire control. Rex tried to relax once Anakin was able to go after her, however when they came over saying Bane had the Holocron and to stop him, the fear was back.   
He saw one of his men take bane down, and they left the quickly exploding ship.   
When they landed on the flagship Rex was called back into the ship, Anakin not far behind. Green blood, the clones, and Ahsoka bled red, no one bled green, but Bane’s species did. Anakin ran out first and Rex was soon after his blood running cold, Ahsoka didn’t know the danger she was in as she checked over an injured ‘clone’, her caring was her undoing, he could see it, from afar, her realization but he wasn’t close enough to stop the bounty hunter from taking her and shoving the top of his plastiod shin armor into her stomach, she dropped, Anakin running after Bane, Rex running to Ahsoka who was sputtering for breath, Kix wasn’t long behind running a scan, no internal bleeding thankfully. She stood, started running too, but it was too late and Bane was gone, again.  
“Go to the med bay, get checked out,” Anakin told her on his way to informing the council   
“I’m fine master.”   
“With all due respect Commander, you just took a piece of clone armor shoved right into your abdomen, that can cause some damage…” Rex started and Ahsoka glared.  
“Fine,” she grumbled following the other to the medbay.   
She was overall fine, Kix had her change and put some Bacta and an ice pack over the forming bruise and sent her on her way. It could have been worse, Rex knew that Bane could have killed her, several times today alone.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why does he want them?!” she exclaimed to Anakin and the rest of them for the hundredth time.   
“I don’t know Ahsoka…” he answered sadly. They were en route from Naboo, after rescuing a Gungan child from the bounty hunter. Ahsoka was in a panic. There were others that were missing and now they were trying to find them. They’d been interrogating Bane for hours.   
“He didn’t tell you?!”   
“Maybe he doesn’t know…”   
“What monster kidnaps helpless children without knowing why?!”   
“Bane does,” Rex answered and she rounded on him with a default fear in her eyes.   
“We have to find them…” her voice was barely a whisper before she walked off. Anakin sighed heavily.   
“Rex, do you think you could try getting her mind off this, the whole thing hits a little close to home for her.”   
“Sir?” Rex asked   
“It’s really not my story to tell, just go easy on her…”   
So, Rex found her and they sparred. Ahsoka was getting better but tonight, she was off. Finally, she had him pinned against the mat, her left forearm braced across his neck her right hand had grabbed her saber and had it against his temple, he saw an intense flash of fear in her eyes before the gentle thud of the saber hitting the mat allowed him to relax, Slowly her hand moved until she was crouched over him. Rex closed his eyes thinking of something to say but wetness hit his face, opening his eyes her’s were mostly shut, tears spilling over.   
“Oh Commander…” he said gently sitting up a little and wrapping his arms around her, that did it, she was like putty and leaning into his chest, her entire body shuddering with her finally open sobbing.   
“What can I do?” he asked, “Tell me what to do Commander…”   
“Ahsoka…” she half whispered “You never call me by my name… a title is like your number, it feels impersonal.”   
“Alright, Ahsoka, what can I do?” she shrugged in his embrace.   
“Master Plo found me and brought me to the Jedi temple.”   
“I know that…”   
“There was another there for me… a woman.”   
“Another Jedi?” she shook her head  
“A sith, they both came for me, my people don’t love outsiders very much, the decision was mine who to chose.”   
“You were barely older than a toddler…” he exclaimed and she nodded.   
“Still it was decided I’d choose my own fate,” she paused “The woman felt cold and dark, Master Plo was warm, loving, safe.” she peered up at him. “I still don’t know who that woman was or why she wanted me… and we don’t know who wants these kids or why…” more tears, Rex wiped them away. “I don’t want them to feel the fear I did…”   
“We won’t let them,” he assured her, keeping her in his arms until she stopped crying.   
“Thanks, Rex, I needed this.” she offered a sad smile.   
“Anytime.” He returned the smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Geonosis sucked, Rex hoped he never had to come back here. Ahsoka had, by all rights, completed the mission, she was just about to get herself killed in the process… Skywalker was frantic in his searching General Luminara was far more reserved. They’d found her, just barely, getting her out of the tank she’d trapped herself and that other padawan, Barriss, in. He wasn’t as concerned with Barriss, that was her Master’s job. Ahsoka looked like hell, Kix coming over to examine them both, of course, and putting them both into the set up medical wing they had. When she was finally alone he entered the tent room.  
“I thought we talked about this…” he said pulling up a seat next to her bed.   
“Talked about what?”  
“Not doing stupid stuff to get yourself killed,” Rex replied taking off his helmet.   
“I didn’t really have another option…”   
“I don’t care.” he gave her a hard stare “Enough, first Grievous, then the blue shadow virus, then Bane, and now this…” he looked at her “You’re going to make all my hair go grey.”   
“It’s so light you’d barely tell,” she smirked and he rolled his eyes. “I’ll try to be more careful.”  
“Next one's mine,” he said and she shook her head.   
It seemed Rex would have to take the one after, Ahsoka sent to pick up some supplies with the Padawan had almost gotten herself killed by some brain worm. He groaned, scolded her, though it really wasn’t her fault… he’d just have to get a little better to protect her more. That’s what he decided, and to get her stronger. She’d never stop running headfirst into danger, that was becoming more and more apparent.   
“She wanted me to kill her…” Ahsoka spoke quietly after they’d been sparring, now with several of the clones but it was just the two of them left. “She begged me to…”   
“You didn’t,”   
“Should I have?”   
“Obviously not, though if you had it would have been seen as mercy,” he replied, sitting next to her on the mat.  
“Mercy?”   
“Sometimes we have to give mercy to those we care about,” he paused, wasn’t she too young to know all of this, to be seeing all of this? “So when a brother is suffering, and there’s nothing to be done, it’s better to give him mercy than allow him to keep suffering till he dies.”   
“I don’t think I could do that…” she looked at him, tears in her wide blue eyes.   
“I will never ask you to.” he looked at her firmly “It’s nothing you will ever need to do.”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahsoka had been in the temple, having a rare moment with Master Plo, they happened less and less since the war had started. Ahsoka told him about what Rex had mentioned about giving mercy, the other Jedi confirming, sadly, that it was, in fact, more humane. She asked if it made her a worse commander to be unable to give them mercy. Plo assured her that no it wasn’t and that he himself couldn’t, and instead taught her another way. Entering their mind and giving them peace while they passed while taking away their pain. He told her it was what he did to his men, and if she was able, to try it on her own.   
Her temple session didn’t last long as Anakin had told her to get to the clone barracks, as Rex and the others were back from trying to capture Grievous, but that Rex was injured. She just about booked it and entered the Medbay.   
“Commander,” Kix started seeing her obviously flustered   
“What happened where’s Rex?” she asked looking at him, her eyes blown wide.  
“He got shot by a commando droid, he’ll be fine, some minor nerve damage so his arms pretty worthless, but a nerve-tech and some bandages he’ll be good as new.”  
“He’s okay though?”   
“He’ll be fine, missed his heart by 2 inches or so.” he eyes widened and he sighed “Go see him.” he pointed to a door and she nodded knocking before walking in.   
Rex was sitting on the bed, shirtless, her eyes flashed from his form to the armor sitting in the corner, her eyes glued on the holes through the pauldron into the chest plate.  
“Little ‘un…” he finally spoke though she knew it was only a second after she entered.   
“You got shot!” she exclaimed looking back at him.   
“I’m fine,” he tried assuring her but it didn’t work  
“You’re. Not. Fine.” her voice went low, with a danger he hadn’t ever heard from her before, “You could have died…” her voice was barely over a whisper,   
“Could have, but I will be okay.” She stood in front of him and used the force to get his armor into her hands, one grazing over the blast mark, her finger into the hole before she stuck it in his face.   
“I thought we agreed on no stupid shit to get ourselves killed.”   
“That was a mutual agreement?” he started and she glared if looks could kill.  
“Of kriffing course, it was a mutual agreement! You think you just get to op out of not getting your dumb ass killed?!” She was yelling again and he sighed, taking the armor and setting it on the bed behind him before his good arm rested on her shoulders.   
“It’s not like I asked for it, it was a sniper.”   
“Do I look like I give a damn…” she angrily pouted at him and Rex tried, oh he did try not to smile but the expression was adorable, she was concerned, and had the right to be but she was trying so hard to reprimand him. He couldn’t stop it, he cracked a smile and then laughed.   
“Rex-” she started ready to go on this tangent again when he pulled her close into a one arm embrace.   
“I’ll be more careful Ahsoka.” he settled on “I’m sorry I worried you.” he pulled back “I’ll be healed up in no time.”   
“You better, I don’t really feel like fighting without someone watching my back.”   
“Jesse can do that.”   
“I don’t want Jesse too, I want you,” she said matter-of-factly.   
“Well, I’m honored.”   
“Better be,” she grumbled.   
Kix didn’t let her stay terribly long and escorted her out of the medbay, she went back to the temple and to her shared quarters waiting for Anakin to show.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rex was many things, he would never admit, however, that he was pacing, they’d lost contact with the Generals, and the commander. Last they’d checked in, their ship pinged their location of Felucia and then, nothing, the ship stopped pinging and coms were just static. He tried to tell himself not to worry and that it may have been nothing, but with the Medical station there also not responding, he couldn’t help it. He knew how much trouble the three of them could get themselves into, easily.   
Even when they got word that the trio had shown up at an outpost, he didn’t relax, not until he knew they were okay, he wasn’t entirely worried about General Skywalker or Kenobi, it was more Commander Tano. When he arrived, however, they looked fine, a little tired, a little dirty but fine. Which was a relief, he, of course, was filled in, with the rest of the boys over ration packs back on the ship, their beloved commander regaling the stories of helping the farmers learn to defend themselves. Rex was content to watch and listen to her talk, occasionally putting part of her rations in her hand so she’d, in fact, eat a whole serving.   
She was fine, he could stop worrying, and stop pacing a path in the durasteel, until the next time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering on my main fic, I've confirmed to make at least one person cry, I figured you all deserve some cutesy stuff, a few touching moments but it ends cute I promise.

There was going to be a serious talk between Rex and Ahsoka once she got back, where she was at the moment wasn’t fully known, but he would be having a long conversation with her that was sure. Reckless endangerment was a real threat with this woman and he was damn sure it was giving him grey hairs. First, she and Senator Chuchi helped the chairman of Pantora find their kidnapped children, which good on her for wanting to help, but it was dangerous and no one really had a damn clue where either of them were the whole time, which could have been really bad. 

Then: she went to Mandalore and taught a class to some students, who then discovered a plot against the Duchess, and low and behold: Commander Ahsoka Karkin Tano was there in the middle of it. Without. Her. Lightsaber. Rex’s only comfort was that she was a damn good fighter. 

Next: she kept having a vision of Senator Padme getting shot by Aurra Sing, again, in the middle of it to stop that from happening. With little to no backup. Fuck damn, she’d be the death of him. 

He’d admit it: he was pacing, now because no one really knew where she was right now. Except for Kix, he knew, but where he was, Rex didn’t know either. Why did Kix know? Simply because Ahsoka had checked herself into the medical wing of the Temple, Kix acting as her primary medic went to aid and see what was happening. She’d been discharged but to where: they didn’t know, they were shipping off in a few hours and Anakin sent a message she’d be staying behind. 

“What if she’s been poisoned? She was just on Mandalore because of toxins in a drink right?” one of the men offered up 

“Could have been she’s injured from dealing with Aurra Sing…” 

“Knock it off!” Rex exclaimed glaring at the group “She’s not been poisoned, or injured, or is dying, she’s just not here.” His voice was venom, a com chime and some poor shiny notified him that Kix was back on board. 

“Where is she,” Rex demanded as he walked into the medical bay. Kix sighed and looked at him. 

“She’s at the Temple, she’ll be there till we get back, and then she’ll be fine.” 

“Why is she at the Temple? Is she sick?”

“No, not exactly.” 

“Then what the hell is it!?” Rex exclaimed and Kix sighed

“She’s in heat, she wouldn’t be able to do much of anything on this mission right now anyway so she’s staying behind. Safer that way, by the time we’re back she’ll be good as new.” 

“In heat… what…” he paused “Oh… Ohh….” realization dawned on him. 

“I’m talking with General Skywalker about sending a little info packet to the boys about it, just so they’re not so surprised when she shows up.” 

“What do you mean?” Rex asked Kix just smirked    
“You’ll just have to see.” the captain growled and left the medical bay. 

 

When they were done with their mission and back on Curoscant, where Ahsoka was feeling right as rain, she easily sauntered onto the flagship, Anakin gave her a quick hug and made a comment about the growth. She smiled gently about it and Rex turned and then stared, she was a few centimeters taller, her montrals taller, lekku longer, her form fuller, thankfully she was wearing a dress to cover herself, though it did have some nice cutouts. Rex couldn’t help but stare: he wasn’t the only one doing so. 

“Nice to have you back Commander.” he smiled and she gave one back, she seemed, mostly fine, but it was like she was uncomfortable by her new height. 

That night all the clone’s datapads pinged with a message from Skywalker, the confusion over Ahsoka’s growth spread like a wildfire, it was brief but enough for them to understand what happened: she had a heat cycle and the basics of Togruta physiology in relation to that. 

It was a few hours after that that Rex’s inbox was flooded with new ship art

Rex was going to lose it or kill someone, he wasn’t sure which. That elicited the second clone only message ‘submit another piece of art and there will be hell to pay.’ Somehow Hardcase was the worst since he was the better of the artsy bunch, he got roped into drawing out the others ideas. 

Ahsoka joined the clones on their drills, loose shorts and a sports bra covered by a loose tank didn’t leave a whole lot up to the already kinda hopped up on fantasies men. However: they contained it, for the most part. Rex kept close to her just the same, adjusting her stances, helping her when she needed it, encouraging when she needed it, their sparring wasn’t the same, she wasn’t as good as she was, Rex acquainted it to sudden growth and now attempting to readjust. 

“Easy, don’t arch your back…” Rex said as he spotted for her while she lifted some weights, it was light, but she hadn’t done it much if at all, so he was spotting, plus her form sucked. 

“Sorry, I just…” she paused putting the bar down and sitting up scratching her nails along anywhere she could reach on her back. “I can’t keep laying down my skin still feels just too tight,” she noted and sat, defeated, on the floor mat. Most of the others had left by now as it was almost midday. Rex sat a few paces in front of her. 

“You feeling alright?” 

“I feel off I’m still phasing out of my cycle,” she groaned “I hate these stupid things” she started stretching twisting one way and another bending over her outstretched leg towards her toes. 

“Then just take it easy, ‘Soka, you shot up like a weed in a matter of days, I know what that’s like, growing pains?” she looked at him and nodded “Used to have them a lot, it’s hell, I know what you’re feeling.” he offered.

“Yeah but mines only every few years not the first decade.”

“That’s true.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They never had that long talk about reckless endangerment, not before it seemed like it happened again except this time he was going to add Anakin to this part. They came back talking about some place called Mortis, some beings that controlled the force. But there was an undertone of fear from the three Jedi. Notably, Skywalker wasn’t letting Ahsoka out of his sight, she seemed a little off, he stuck to her side like glue. Obi-wan seemed tired. Ahsoka, she seemed very scared, which didn’t help Anakin’s reactions to every little move she made. 

It was only late that night when he entered the bridge, Ahsoka long having gone to her quarters, that Rex understood why: Ahsoka had died on that planet. She was revived, but she had been dead to the world. 

His heart stopped beating, he was sure of it, Ahsoka died, the very thing he feared, the very thing he couldn’t live with himself if he let happen had happened: some god being decided she wasn’t worth his time and wasn’t useful and so casually ended her life, the thought had him reeling, he sat in one of the chairs while Skywalker continued. This dark side being: killed Ahsoka, he should have been comforted: it took what was basically a god to kill her, but it wasn’t. Somehow it made it so much worse, until this moment he foolishly believed she couldn’t be killed, she never stayed down for long. Now: it was confirmed that she definitely could and it haunted him. 

Killed by the dark side, revived by the light side. 

“That’s fitting…” Rex mused, Anakin was sitting now too, “She’s a light, she’s a force that pulls you in and you can’t help but be drawn to her.” he added, “All the boys think it, many say it, she’s a beacon of hope and light.” 

“That’s actually, comforting…” the general paused “Ahsoka has no memory of it, not of him possessing her, or killing her, she has no idea it happened.” 

“Did you tell her?” 

“I filled her in, I don’t think it helped much, just keep a closer eye on her for a little bit?” Anakin asked and Rex nodded. 

They parted ways and Rex, needing to clear his head despite the late hour, headed to the gym, surprisingly Ahsoka was already there, her fists colliding with a punching bag over and over, it looked like she’d rolled out of bed, given the sleepwear, and she’d been at it a while, given not only the sheen on her skin but the redness of her hands, they were bloody and raw, Rex quickened his step until he was behind her, he grabbed her and spun her around into his chest armor. 

“Enough.” He said gently “It’s over, it’s alright, it’s all over.” he whispered against the gap between her montrals “I got you, you’re going to be just fine.” he promised, he took her back to the locker room, ran a towel under the cold tap, and dabbed at her knuckles until the blood was gone,

“He told you…” Rex nodded “I don’t remember…” 

“That’s not a bad thing,” he reminded her. They stayed for a while before he took her back to her quarters and tucked her in. “You’re going to be just fine.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came out of carbon freezing he heard her before he saw her, she wasn’t supposed to be here, he sighed and Cody only laughed at him. 

“You honestly didn’t expect this?” the yellow armored clone laughed 

“Shut up.” 

She was useful, and then she was extremely important, once Master Peil passed away, Ahsoka held the other half of the codes. During their escape, it was Ahsoka who killed the warden, during the ship back to the ship, she was quiet. After the initial debriefing, Rex and Ahsoka hit the gym, too much pent up energy left over, they sparred until neither had the energy to throw a punch and they were both on the mats panting, Ahsoka laying down flat on her back, Rex sitting slumped back on his hands. 

“That was the first time you know,” she said softly 

“First time what?” he asked looking at her, she didn’t move to look back

“First time I personally killed someone.” the sentence hit him like a durasteel wall. 

“Wait what?” he asked raising a brow. 

“I’ve shot down ships of droids, cut them to pieces, I’ve caused explosions that took lives, but I never personally made the decision ‘I’m going to kill this person right now.’ Thought about it several times, said I would if I had to but I never had to. There wasn’t another option.” 

“No, there wasn’t.” He confirmed, “How are you feeling about it?” 

“I mean, fine I guess…” she shrugged from where she was laying. 

“If you get not fine, tell me.” he insisted.

They eventually parted and Ahsoka was generally fine, everything, in fact, was fine. Stayed that way for the most part. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How could you just lose her!” Rex yelled in anger when they got back on the ship until then, it was searching for her until light and then search some more. He didn’t have the time to round on Wolffe with his anger. 

“You act like I meant for this to happen!” Wolffe shouted back, Rex tore his bucket off and glared 

“Where is she…” his voice cracked more than he meant it to. 

“I don’t know. We’ll find her.” 

“You fucking lost her!” he yelled again his hand slamming into the nearest piece of durasteel in a bruising force. “You and your shitty dog pound fucking lost her!” he punched again, this time, his hand plate cracked

“She told us to go ahead! There was something out there, and she went looking!”    
“You let her go alone! You and your pack of strays, some fucking battalion you are…” 

“It was an order,” 

“Disobey it!” he snapped “She wouldn’t have fought you on that! We have an agreement: we don’t follow orders that are stupid and could get us killed!” It was Wolffe’s turn to tear off his bucket and round on the other, his hand jabbing into the other’s chest armor

“Fuck you and your agreements Rex, I don’t have the same ones with her, she’s damn strong,” 

“She doesn’t have her sabers, something left them there.” 

“Something is still going to get their fucking ass handed to them and you know it!” 

“She’s alone Wolffe,” 

“We’ll find her.” 

“If we don’t…” he glared and stalked off, Wolffe wanted to be angry, he wanted to be very angry but he couldn’t be, if their roles were swapped, he’d be saying the same, probably worse. 

 

When they did find her, almost a full week and a half later, Rex abandoned the troopers painting their new armor that arrived the night before, it was at least some kind of distraction and went to the temple, his armor was all done he started the night it got there and since he hadn’t been sleeping much anyway, awake with worry, or changing shifts with Skywalker in the unending search, he got his armor done in record time. When he got to the temple Ahsoka was covered in dirt and grime, she looked as weathered as his old kit had been. She looked tired too, so tired, but there were so many people worried about her, and some other teens it seemed, they had the notable marks of Jedi younglings, his heart clenched, other’s had been taken as she had. She turned, caught his eye and let out a broad smile and sauntered over to him. 

“Hey, Rex did ya-” she didn’t get to finish, he pulled her tight against the new armor, at least maybe some of her grime would rub off on his and give this kit some needed weathering. 

“I missed you.” He finished and pulled back looking her over, his own check to make sure she was okay, besides some scratches, she looked fine. 

“You look tired,” 

“You don’t?” he asked she shrugged. A wookie cry behind them had Ahsoka turning, “Come on they’re gonna leave, I want you to meet someone.” 

“Chewbacca!” She called and an equally dirtied wookie turned. 

“This is Rex, I know you’re about to go but I wanted you to meet him before you did.” she gave the lumbering beast a hug “Thank you again Chewbacca, I hope we see each other again soon.” His embrace was gentle for the size and a few calls to Rex with a firm handshake was all the captain needed before the wookie walked onto his ship with the rest of his people. 

“What did he say?” 

“He said thank you, for teaching me to fight, it got us out of some pretty tight spots.” 

“Well, good.” he looked her over “Hit the fresher and then if you’re feeling up to it, come and say hello to the boys, they’re all painting their armor, but they’ve been missing ya.” 

“I’ll be there.” 

 

She was there, though she appeared in some of her training attire, Rex assumed her usual robes were being cleaned, probably twice. Couldn’t blame her, or, she didn’t want to get paint on it… both were possible. There were lots of hugs and lots of paint, and she had blue paint on her by the end of the night. But of course: she was also painting, sitting down drifting from one paint circle to the next, helping them where they needed it, Rex stayed there, grabbed her food, snacks, they all gave her sweets. She stayed there and was happy. Rex worked a little more on his armor, he was concentrating and didn’t realize it when she had taken his helmet until it was over most of her head, it got stuck, because of course it did, and she laughed making him look up. 

“Having fun?” he asked 

“Your Jaig Eyes are uneven,” she commented with a smirk and removed it pointing it out. 

“Oh damn it.” he cursed. 

“Paint cured yet?” she asked and he shook his head “Which one do you want me to match it to?” he pointed to the one on the left and she nodded, taking the cleaner and wiping off the one on the right. She sat then, one leg bent, helmet wedged onto her bent knee and got to work. Which lead several of the boys to bring over theirs, it seemed many clones had issues with symmetrical painting. 

Ahsoka helped with probably a dozen buckets when it was late into the night and Anakin showed up,

“There you are.” he started and she turned, three brushes in her mouth and a fourth in her hand. “I’ve been looking all over.” he laughed “You have paint on your face.” 

“Good, do you need something,” she said dislodging the brushes. 

“I mean it’s the middle of the night, you have all day tomorrow to paint things.” 

“This is true,” she stretched out and cleaned off the brushes. “Can I stay with the boys?” she asked Anakin    
“I don’t see why not, want me to come back and give you your stuff for a nice sleepover?” she nodded “Alright, stay here with the men, have a nice relaxing day or two painting, we ship out in three rotations.” Anakin looked at Rex

“We’ll enjoy her company, General, plus, a lot of us don’t really want to let her out of our sights.” he motioned to the usual veteran group. 

“I don’t blame you, see you in the morning.” he left then, feeling lighter than he had in a while, Ahsoka had been relatively alone, she needed her men just as much as they needed her. They called her a light, she called them a tribe. He relaxed easily, she’d be safe with them. He went back to the temple, grabbed Ahsoka’s things, sabers included, sleepwear, the usual stuff she took with her on missions and headed back dropping them off with Rex before heading to Padme’s

Rex had a cot put in his small quarters and by the time Ahsoka finished off the last helmet she’d been working on, with many more lined up for tomorrow, they walked back to his quarters, Ahsoka took advantage of the fresher to get the paint off, and change before settling into the cot happily waiting for Rex to come back. 

“Nope on the bed.” 

“Nope.” she relented snuggling in more. 

“Commander…” he raised a brow and she giggled “Fine, you win for tonight, tomorrow we won’t have this conversation.” He laid in his bed the lights dimming and read over some random things on his datapad. 

“I did it again…” her voice was so soft and yet, deafening in the quiet. 

“You killed one of those lizards?” he asked looking at her, he could barely make out her features. 

“Yeah, his father blamed me, said I killed his son, which wasn’t entirely wrong…” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“His son died as a result of his own actions.” 

“You’re not wrong…” he turned the lights on low. “How did he die?” 

“We were fighting and I pushed him off a balcony and he fell…” 

“Good,” 

“Good?” 

“Look, I don’t know what your Jedi tell you, sometimes you’re going to have to kill someone, do you know why you killed him.” He got out of bed and sat on the floor next to the cot and pointed out towards the door. “You killed him because there were three other younglings relying on you, you killed him because a wookie was relying on you, you killed him because you needed to, you needed to survive, you needed to lead them. They needed you Ahsoka.” He was firm and she sat up. 

“I didn’t save them all… one died.” 

“I know, I read the report. You still saved two other younglings, need I remind you of that?” she shrugged “Ahsoka Tano, you saved two younglings who were content to sit and hide and run rather than fight. You did that.” He slung an arm around her gently. “I’m glad you did too, I’d have missed ya too much.” Her head rested against his shoulder. “Are you still doing okay?” he asked and she nodded before sitting up again. “Good, now sleep little ‘un, you earned it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See better? I gave you all sad feels, and then I gave you all happy feels in return.


	4. Chapter Four

When Ahsoka returned from Mon Calamari she spent a few days readjusting to the pressure, or lack thereof, the pressure of the water around her montrals had her feeling a little funny once they were done, her hearing having to readjust to the lack of water compressing around her, which lead her to ask ‘what’ and ‘huh’ a lot. Which amused most of the men, as her hearing was particularly sensitive normally. It was until Rex told them to knock it off and leave her alone.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahsoka paced the landing bay on the flagship, things felt wrong the moment Anakin came back and left the men in the hands of Krell, she never liked him, they never got along. It didn’t matter, everything was covered in a darkness that rivaled an unending feeling left over from Mortis.   
She couldn’t shake it, and once the preliminary mission report came in, her fears were confirmed.   
“You shouldn’t have left them!” Ahsoka snapped at Anakin, one of her favorite clones was on the dead list.   
“I didn’t have a choice Ahsoka!” Anakin fired back rounding on her. “I was called away,”   
“You could have sent me!” he shook his head and started to open her mouth when she started again.   
“Don’t fucking start with me!” she yelled “I’m tired of you deciding what’s ‘too dangerous’ I’m not going to die!” she kept going not allowing him to get a word in. “Krell is a monster, how he was ever a Jedi I’ll never know.” she snapped “I could have lead them, I could have lead the battle, it would have gone so much better!”   
“Ahsoka…” Anakin tried again  
“Hardcase didn’t need to die!” She yelled the pain evident on her face. “None of them did! They didn’t need to shoot down their own brothers!”   
“I know, Ahsoka…” he hugged her close “I’m so sorry, I should have sent you, but by the time it happened Krell was already there, I should have sent you, you’re right, you are far capable enough to have lead this better than he had,” Anakin admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t send you, I’m sorry I’ve been on edge about missions, I’m just…” he pulled back looking at her. “Still haunted by what happened on Mortis and I’ve been allowing it to smother you in a protective instinct that’s not allowing you to grow,” she had started crying and he sighed wiping back the tears. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

The conversation replaying in her head as she anxiously awaited the arrival of the gunships. Battle-worn members of the 212th and 501st filed out in a somber silence that was deafening.   
“Rex…” it was just above a whisper afraid if she talked too loud it’d shatter something.   
“Hey there ‘Soka…” he said, he sounded tired, down to the bones levels of tired. She didn’t say anything just leaned into him, arms coming to wrap around him slowly, his own following suit, letting out a deep shaky breath, pulling her tighter against the exhale. She was something that was grounding him at that moment.   
“You wanna talk about it?” she asked when he finally pulled away he just nodded   
“Let me get out of this armor, hit the fresher, check on the men,” he listed off and she nodded back.   
“Commander,” Fives started, he looked so shaken, “Do you mind staying in our bunk rooms tonight…”   
“Not at all.” She smiled.   
That was how the night went, staying with the men, talking idly, listening when one of them started. Voicing her own frustrations about the whole thing. It helped, it didn’t fix anything, it didn’t end the darkness cast over her men, but it did help.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kiros was empty, the colonists were gone, they weren’t even on the planet, the Zygerrian slavers took them. Ahsoka was on edge, twitchy while they made a plan to find them on Zygerria.   
“They just took them…”   
“We’ll get them back..” Rex promised, she was definitely not handling this well, definitely upset, he couldn’t blame her. 

Rex would always be the first person to admit that Ahsoka was, in fact, attractive, any man would have to be blind not to see it. He tried not thinking about it, she was after all his commander, but they were close, they trusted one another, they confided in one another. However, this was going to invade his thoughts, he was sure of that, this outfit Ahsoka had been thrust up in, this heiress getup was going to haunt his dreams. It didn’t help that she was so unhappy about the whole thing she voiced her issues while parading up and down the halls of the gunship. Rex following close behind because somehow, she was helping him with his own disguise and was now unhappy about not knowing where she’d just placed one item or the next. More than a few clones in the halls were openly starting  
“Keep it in your pants,” was all Rex could bark out.   
Shockingly they got through most of the city without issue, of course, Ahsoka was unable to stop herself from preventing another slave from being whipped which drew some attention, Rex didn’t want to leave her, everything screamed for him to stay, but he had to go with Obi-wan and find the colonists, find Ahsoka’s people, she deserved him to do that, shoved in a revealing costume portrayed as a slave, he deserved her to find them and find them quickly so they’d all be able to go home soon.   
It all went to hell not long after, he and Obi-wan got captured, Anakin was being a pet for the queen, but he hadn’t a clue where Ahsoka was, somehow the most concerning factor of it all. He heard whispers that she was being made a spectacle, but he wasn’t sure if those were true, or what that meant. He didn’t really want to think about it too much.   
When he saw her again, he breathed a deep sigh of relief, she looked alright, a little skinnier like she hadn’t been getting fed, but man she had a fire burning, her annoyance and anger channeling her actions into freeing the colonists. He maneuvering of the 104th’s Flagship, once they showed up, was damn near brilliant. Hearing that Wolffe was with her had him relaxing further, she’d be safe if he was there, Rex trusted the other that much.   
When it was over, all really over, the clones had their debriefing, Ahsoka screaming ‘screw that’ and left to ‘shower off the days of sweat’. Rex grabbed his datapad to input the mission report, his inbox was full, he groaned leaning his head back, Wolffe taking the time to look at it,   
“Oh wow,” he commented taking the device and scrolling through, the other letting out a low whistle, “Ya know some of these are really good, scary levels of good…”   
“Which is somehow extremely concerning,” Rex said taking the datapad back, the went through the gallery, swallowing, this wasn’t helping those stray thoughts he started having once she came back from her last heat cycle, it only grew when she returned after being M.I.A. and helped them paint their new armor. The costume didn’t help the blonde clone keep his mind in line. The art submissions for ‘new gunship art’ or ‘speeders’ or ‘fighters’ was not helping. His imagination trying not to run wild, especially not while Wolffe was here.   
Once their reports were filed, Rex chucked the datapad on the bed in his room. He was still a bit worked up after some of the artwork and elected to spend the rest of the night in the gym. Fortunately, it was mostly empty, unfortunately, and he was sure the universe was fucking with him now, Ahsoka was there. Even worse: She was in a pair of leggings and a sports bra, and she’d been at whatever routine she was doing for a while, her skin had a sheen of sweat on them as she seemed to be finishing up her run.   
“Hey,” she said coming to stop near him, he handed her a towel and some water “Thanks,” she replied before taking long sips from the bottle.   
“Let me guess, can’t settle down?” he asked and she gave him a devious smirk which made him swallow.   
“Not even a little.” the smirk faded, but it was burned in his memory now.   
“Neither can I,”   
“Don’t like feeling like an object to be used at someone’s disposal?” she asked, almost mocking, very sarcastic, with a raised eye marking.  
“I don’t like having my service compared to slavery.” He replied and she snorted with an eye roll.   
“Neither do I. Just be thankful you weren’t stared at in a cage with so many sexual comments chucked at you even Jesse would be blushing.”   
“Wait what…”   
“You didn’t know?” She asked, leaning her weight from one side to the other,   
“No, I had no idea what happened with you, nothing confirmed anyway.”   
“Oh, well then my dearest captain,” she paused to arch and twist her back in order to crack her spine. “I was put in a cage, a literal cage, dangling off the side of that kriffing whore queen’s palace, with her advisor and his right hand making comments about when he can finally process me, and a shock collar.” her voice, once sarcastic was venom laced. “Others promising to do various things to me once they were allowed ranging for making me suck them off to bend over and take their cocks.” Each word spat out, Rex saw red, and he felt sick. The clones may joke, jest, make comments, and draw things, but none of them would ever make an advance unsolicited, he knew that they were better than that.   
“I’d never let that happen Ahsoka,” he looked at her, his expression hard, “I promise, that would never happen.” she nodded the anger still there,  
“Sparring?” she asked and he nodded, they sparred for several hours until again, they were too tired to throw another punch.   
“I would have killed them all if I heard you’d been touched,” Rex noted, looking at her as she laid on the mat.   
“I know,” a deep breath “I know you would.” she closed her eyes and Rex laid on the mat facing the opposite direction, their faces near each other.   
“Does it make you feel better if I told you I killed that factory foreman?”   
“Extremely,” she mused gently.   
“A lot of the boys submitted some new artwork because of that ungodly outfit,” she snorted and then laughed “What?” he asked and she looked at him.   
“I burned it in the med bays waste incinerator.” he laughed with her   
“Good, it’s where it belonged, not that it didn’t look nice on you, and you didn’t look nice in it, but it’s not your style,” he said and she smiled gently at him. “You know you don’t have to worry about the men right?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“They would never think to hurt you, never think to even attempt what those sick fucks said in their threats.”   
“I know, I know how some of them react, during drills, after my heat cycle, the outfit didn’t help but hey, it amuses them, gives them something to ‘talk shop’ about, boosts their morale. They’d never do anything I know that it’s just a distraction.”   
“Well I think it worked, I got a lot of submissions,”   
“I want to see them,”   
“I promise you that you don’t.”   
“Oh come on! The Gunships are boring anyway!” she jested “Send some of the more reasonable ones, please” she all but begged looking at him with a cute pout.   
“We’ll see.” that was all he would give her.   
They laid there on the mats sharing their various issues with Kadavo and Zygerria,   
“Urg and Anakins’ flirting, my god I almost threw up.” she made a sound deep in the back of her throat. Rex barked a laugh. They continued until talking became more silence than anything, Rex was worried they’d fall asleep on these mats, he’d never hear the end of it. He finally sat up with a sigh.   
“Come on, we gotta hit the racks.” she groaned opening her eyes,   
“But the mats are pretty comfy,” he sighed leaning over her and grabbing her arms at the elbow, picking her up rather easily.   
“I bet your bunk is better.” he got her on her feet and they walked together until they had to go different ways. Wishing one another goodnight before parting finally.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rex was going to string that little brat of a kid up by his toes and beat the shit out of him. 

“Anakin, I don’t what happened, they were going to kill him, I told Ahsoka to follow him keep him safe,”   
“And now they’re gone,”   
“She’ll be fine, she’s got R2…” Padme tried but she herself was distressed.   
“We’ll find her Senator,” Rex spoke up  
They did find her, luckily for the kid, he had left, deciding to run and hide for now, which was good, because Rex was still pissed.   
“You’re gonna have to knock this off.” Rex said once she’d eaten.   
“Knock what off?” she asked  
“This reckless endangerment,”   
“I’m not being reckless,”   
“I disagree,” He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look.   
“First you and Senator Chuchi finding those girls, which I commend you, but backup is a thing you have access to. Then, Mandalore, you were right in the middle of those teens, and that drink and the Duchess getting kidnapped without your sabers, need I remind you.”   
“That’s twice-” She rolled her eyes  
“Your vision about Senator Amidala getting shot by Aurra Sing, again no backup…”   
“It’s called being stealthy,”   
“Screw your stealth, no more stealth for you.” he pointed at her with a hard glance.   
“Okay, no more stealth.”   
“Then there was Mortis,”   
“Hang on, that’s not our fault.” she shot back.   
“The Citadel.”   
“Okay that may have been stupid…” she admitted.   
“Getting captured by the Trandoshans on Felucia.” she only glared this time.   
“I mean… Wolffe let me go?” she tried and he just gave her a look.   
“Okay, I’ll be more careful.” she relented.   
“That’s all I ask, you’re going to give me grey hairs.”


End file.
